wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
High elf relations
elves]] Theramore The high elves of Theramore are perhaps the most isolated. Having left mostly before the destruction of Dalaran and Quel'Thalas, they have formed a significant community in the city. They spend a great deal of time hunting the few undead forces in Kalimdor. Their exposure to the night elves has caused them to develop a great interest in Moonwells, which they seek to find an alternative solution to their addiction. Even the presence of a hidden Moonwell 50 feet away is enough to replenish their mystical energies and makes meditation unnecessary.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 42-43 Theramore's high elves also have another interest in the continent. They have discussed privately the creation of their own realm on Kalimdor. The northern forests, full of moonwells and lush greenery are most attractive, but their control by the night elves is overly frustrating. High elven expeditions, claiming to be tracking undead, often search for suitable sites.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 178 The attack and destruction of Theramore by the Horde and the use of a manabomb created by the blood elves using the Focusing Iris and dropped from a goblin zeppelin caused the blast that killed hundreds of High Elves in Theramore, greatly reducing their numbers yet again. The events had also led to the increase of tension between the High Elves and the Blood Elves, in particular the Silver Covenant, who are led by Vereesa Windrunner whose husband, Rhonin were among those killed. Dwarves Ironforge dwarves High elves have an awkward and somewhat distrustful relationship with the Ironforge dwarves, but they do rely on each other in times of war, and have common ties to the Alliance. Wildhammer dwarves With the Quel'Danil Lodge nearby the dwarven keep of Wildhammer in the Hinterlands, it can be assumed that the high elves have maintained their alliance with the gryphon riding dwarves since the Second war. Wildhammer share the high elves respect for the wilds and nature, and carry a long history of good relations and trust.Alliance & Horde Compendium, 14''Lands of Conflict, 99Alliance Player's Guide, 170 Humans Humans are amongst the high elves' closest and most reliable allies though many of them would not admit it. Humans and high elves have fought and died alongside each other since ancient times, fighting the overwhelming Amani Empire in the Troll Wars, the monstrous Orcish Horde in the Second war and horrifying nightmares of the Burning Legion and Scourge in the Third War. Humans are also amongst the few races to accept the high elves and they can even currently be seen occupying the human city of Stormwind and Theramore. There are many high elves in the Theramore military. The high elves have had to rely on humans more and more and seem to prefer staying with their allies. Gnomes Although physically disparate, gnomes share the elves' natural affinity to magic, and many gnomes and high elves used to work together in Dalaran before its fall. Half-elves High elves are often prejudiced towards half-elves, though this is starting to change as their presence is becoming more common.Alliance Player's Guide, 132 Night elves High elves have traditionally gotten along quite poorly with night elves due to their complicated and turbulent past. As the night elves hold disdain for the arcane using blood elves, so they hold disdain for their high elf cousins. This argument is questioned, though, by the fact that Tyrande Whisperwind had no problem whatsoever working with the blood elves and Kael'thas Sunstrider when she hunted Illidan Stormrage in the Plaguelands. Kael'thas seemed to feel honoured by the night elves' presence. This one instance of smooth cooperation between the races might be an exception caused by each party's need for survival in Silverpine and Dalaran. The years of conflict between the night elves and the high elves number so many that they make the Alliance and Horde conflict look like children arguing over a toy. When the high elves lost their immortality, they eventually forgot their brethren as generations lived and died, creating legends of histories. The night elves remembered the damage the highborne brought to the world, and view their descendents as time bombs. When the high elves encountered the night elves, they realized the legends were true and began to resent the fact that the night elves had access to so much power that they refused to use — not to mention the whole matter of exile. Many plot to retake the magically imbued forests for themselves, regardless of the fact that both races belong to the Alliance.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 12 The creation of a Moonwell in Stormwind's Park District is likely to cause further tension between the two races, as night elves fervently guard them against approaching high elves. Auberdine is one of the few night elf settlements that will tolerate a high elf's presence.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 193 They have allowed high elves since after the Third War, and so it no surprise that Fiora Longears can be seen on the pier in Auberdine, asking for adventurers to lend assistance to the night elves. However since ''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, relations may be thawing. The presence of night elves in the Silver Covenant settlements is a clue to this, and high elves are even allowed inside Darnassus, one of them has even a permanent residence there, and a night elf, Moonbell has been accepted in the ranks of the Silver Covenant. Horde Apart from the tauren, with whom the Highborne had had some ancient historical contact, high elves loathe the majority of the Horde's races, having fought against trolls, orcs, and undead in recent wars (though not the same trolls, orcs and undead that now make up the Horde). The recent entry of the blood elves into the Horde has likely made relations worse. Blood elves The path by which Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider has chosen to lead the avenging blood elves is one the high elves view with utter disgust and resentment. They strive for disassociation with the blood elves, such as by hiding their magical addictions and avoiding wearing black and red.Alliance & Horde Compendium, 68 The bad relations between High Elves and Blood Elves are best seen on the feud between the Silver Covenant and the Sunreavers. , The destruction of Theramore by the Horde resulted in the deaths of a number of High Elves. This led to greater mistrust and tension among High Elves and Blood Elves, in particular the Silver Covenant, who are led by Vereesa Windrunner; her husband, Rhonin, was among those killed. References Category:High elves